Why Me? AKA Tyson and mirrors dont mix
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: A look into a string of bad luck for the BladeBreakers. Really funny Complete
1. Default Chapter

K.K: Its been a long time since I've last written or   
  
even updated a story so I apologise now, this story is   
  
for all the people who enjoy a good laugh.   
  
Disclamer: I only own my own ideas and thoughts  
  
not the anime this fic is written from.  
  
Why me??  
  
Every one has their good days and every one has  
  
their BAD days the following Chapters are just a small  
  
example of a string of odd events that happened to our  
  
favourite world champion Beyblading team the   
  
BladeBreakers. 


	2. Tyson's Night

Tyson.  
  
I don't believe in Bad luck, Tyson thought as   
  
he walked home. Just because I broke that   
  
stupid mirror does not mean I'm going to have  
  
bad luck.   
  
Just as he finished that thought it started to   
  
rain. "This is just freak weather," Tyson   
  
screamed to no one in particular as he continued   
  
to walk home now slightly more wet than he had started  
  
out.  
  
"Great I'm just about home," Tyson said as he rounded  
  
the street corner to enter his grandfathers  
  
dojo. Then out of nowhere a car sped by soaking Tyson  
  
as it drove through a mud puddle. "ARGH, first the  
  
rain and now this," grumped Tyson, "I think  
  
I'm starting to believe Hillary and her Stupid   
  
break a mirror and have bad luck thing."  
  
Runnin to the door Tyson realized he didn't have   
  
his keys. "HEY GRAMPA OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled  
  
"Little Dude you don't have to scream you know,"  
  
Grampa said as he rubbed his ears.  
  
What else can go wrong, Tyson thought just as   
  
a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder   
  
lit up his dark room with noise and sound. Then  
  
the lights went out.  
  
"I had to ask!" Tyson mumbled as he slipped on some   
  
water on the floor.   
  
"WAAA-." 'THUMP' "Oww," 'Groan'  
  
"Where'd that water come from?" Tyson moaned as he  
  
pulled himself off the floor.   
  
'Drip Drip Drip'  
  
Looking up Tyson saw that the water was coming from his  
  
roof. "Aww man Grams said he was going to fix all  
  
the hole in the roof las month."   
  
"Whats up little dude I heard something fall?" Grampa  
  
laughed as he scared the pants of Tyson when he came   
  
through the door.  
  
"Grampa you said you were going to fix the holes in the roof  
  
last month."  
  
"Didn't I? Hmm I guess I never got around to doing it."  
  
Grampa said as he handed Tyson a flashlight. "You should just  
  
grab some grub and go to bed."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Agreed Tyson.  
  
Grabbing a quick snack from the fridge Tyson headed back  
  
to his room, but along the way he dropped his   
  
flashlight on his foot and it went off and when he finally  
  
found it bumped his head on an open cabnit and  
  
walked in to his door.  
  
"This is way to freaky," shuddered Tyson " I'm going  
  
to bed and hope that things are more normal in the  
  
morning."  
  
And with that fell asleep but who knows  
  
what morning will bring??  
  
K.K So what do you think? I will do the evening chapters  
  
for the rest of the team including Kenny and Hillary  
  
then day chapters of what happend to them after. 


	3. Max's Night

Max.  
  
I can't believe Tyson broke Hillary's  
  
Mirror. Thought Max as he headed for  
  
his fathers game shop. His head still in the  
  
clouds he hardly noticed it had begun to rain.  
  
"Thats strange, the paper said it wasn't going to  
  
rain till sunday."  
  
Speeding up his pace Max got home, "Hey da-..."   
  
He never finished the sentance because the rain gutter   
  
decided that now was the perfect time to fall.  
  
"WAAAA"  
  
"Max what happend?" his father asked him.  
  
"The gutters just came down on me," sighed Max.  
  
"You should go and get cleaned up." Said his father.  
  
Max nodded and headed inside. Then the power went out.  
  
Tyson's bad luck from breaking the mirror couldn't be   
  
affecting me could it? he wondered. "I hope not."  
  
"Oww." Max moaned as he walked in to the closet insted  
  
of his room. "why'd I do that?" he asked himself.  
  
Knowing where his room is came kind of naturally so why  
  
in the world did he just walk in to the closet?  
  
Once Max got to his room he sat down on the bed to think.  
  
Tyson's bad luck wouldn't have rubbed off on me would  
  
it?  
  
'Crash'  
  
"This isn't happening," Max sighed as his bed collapsed.  
  
"Thats it I'm going to sleep things have to get better in  
  
the morning."   
  
Falling asleep on his broken bed he hoped that things would  
  
be better tomorrow.  
  
K.K: Thats what he thinks, Please enjoy and R&R 


	4. Rei's Night

Rei.  
  
On the way to the place he was staying while in Japan  
  
Rei felt the first drops of rain. "Huh?" He wasn't   
  
paying a whole lot of attention to any thing but the   
  
cut on his hand. "Tyson really needs to pay more attention,  
  
Geez this stings," Rei sighed as he rubbed the scratch.  
  
'He broke that stupid mirror and the glass went flying and scratched  
  
me.' Sighing again he unlocked the door to his place.  
  
Stepping in you guessed it he tripped on the door mat.  
  
"Whoa," Rei braced himself as he hit the ground. "Oww,  
  
I seriously need to learn to look where I'm going."  
  
Pulling himself up from the ground Rei took his shoes  
  
off and put them away. Walking to the living room he  
  
sat down on the couch, "I should probably get a bandaid   
  
or something." Rei said to himself. Getting up again he  
  
headed for the bathroom and opened the mirror cabnit, grabbed  
  
the bandaid box and picked one out. Putting it on the scratch  
  
on his hand he was about to pack the box away when the power   
  
when out.   
  
"Now who would have guessed that that would happen," Rei  
  
joked as he heard the thunder in the back ground. Laughing   
  
as he walked out of the bathroom, 'its been a long time   
  
since I've been afraid of thunder.' Remembering back to when  
  
he was a kid who was afraid of thunder, Rei smiled, "I wonder   
  
what the others are up to?" he said to himself.  
  
Walking down the hall to his room he grabbed a flashlight from the  
  
hall closet, flicking it on he found his room, heading inside a   
  
flash of lightning blinded him for a second and he walked  
  
into his desk knocking over his computer.  
  
"No Oww," Rei cried as his new computer hit the floor and landed  
  
on his foot. "It's going to take me months to pay to fix it."  
  
"This is ways to weird," Wimbered Rei as he sat on his bed,  
  
rubbing his foot he looked out the window at the storm clouds.  
  
'I'm going to bed now,' he thought 'things can't get any worse.'  
  
Little did Rei know that the string of bad luck had   
  
now hit him.   
  
K.K: So what do you think so far? If anyone has any idea's of  
  
unlucky events to happen to the guys in the bad day chapters   
  
I hope to hear from you. I almost always include readers idea's  
  
in my stories.  
  
Hope your enjoying my fic. 


	5. Kai's Night

Kai.  
  
"Damn where did this wind come from," muttered Kai   
  
as his scarf was blown away. "Hey." He cried as he   
  
tried to catch his beloved scarf.   
  
The wind picked up and then it started to rain, "Now  
  
What?" Sighed Kai, giving up the chase for his scarf.  
  
"I've got a few more at home." Frowning he finally noticed  
  
that it had began to rain, 'Better hurry.'  
  
'SPLASH'  
  
'SCREECH'  
  
'HONK'  
  
"HEY KID WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING." A guy yelled at Kai.  
  
"If you watched where you were going then maybe we wouldn't  
  
be standing here having this conversation right now," Kai  
  
said coldly to the angry guy.  
  
"Why You!!!" the guy hollared at Kai who now was walking away  
  
"Hey wait, Hello I was talking to you."  
  
"Did you say something?" Kai asked as he walked away.  
  
When he finally made it to his place he was totally soaked  
  
and a little ticked that he had lost his scarf.  
  
Opening his closet in his room he grabbed another scarf  
  
(Off a rack of about two hundred(200) white scarfs(Sweatdrop)).  
  
Just as he pulled a new scarf off the rack an then the rack broke.  
  
All the scarfs which before had been hung neatly now were a mess  
  
on the floor.  
  
"Strange," Kai stated as he flashed back about an hour.  
  
---  
  
"TYSON MY MIRROR" Hillary screamed as Tyson dropped the mirror  
  
he was holding, smashing as it hit the floor, broken glass went  
  
flying everywhere. "Oww," Rei yelped. "Watch where you step," Max   
  
warned everyone. "Tyson you know that breaking a mirror is bad luck,"  
  
Hillary scolded, "Now who knows what you've done."  
  
---  
  
"Naa." Kai Sighed.  
  
While picking up his scarfs Kai bumped his elbow on the wall,  
  
"Drat," he said as he gritted. Standing up to put the scarfs,  
  
back up in his closet he tripped over a pair of shoes and landed with  
  
hard thud on the floor. "This isn't happening," just as he said that  
  
the power went out but seconds later the back-up lighting came on.  
  
"If nothing else its a good thing for back-up power.  
  
After getting ready for bed Kai looked out the window at the storm and   
  
sighed nights like this just reminded him of when he lived in the abby.  
  
As if on cue a flash of lightning lit up the room and Kai unexpectedly  
  
jumped and rolled off the bed and hit the floor, "What the?" Kai grumped  
  
"thats it I'm going to bed its probably safer.  
  
K.K: A few more night chapters to go! 


	6. Kenny's Night

Kenny.  
  
"Kenny hurry up my hard drive is getting wet," pestered   
  
Dizzy. Kenny sighed as he ran through the rain  
  
to get home before he got soaked. The storm had come out  
  
of nowhere and it was now windy.  
  
"Almost there Dizzy," said Kenny as he stopped as a  
  
white scarf blew past him. "That looks... naah it couldn't   
  
be."(A/N:HMMMM I wonder wher that came from??)  
  
"Hurry." "I am."  
  
As he made his way through the kitchen he grabbed a sandwich  
  
from the fridge and took a bite.   
  
"Hey Kenny don't ea-.." "EIIIIIIII---HOT!!!!" "eat the sandwiches  
  
in the fridge. They're for the fire eaters convention your mother  
  
is going to tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You could have told me sooner," cried Kenny and he chugged down  
  
glass after glass of water.  
  
"Next time pay some attention Kenny." Dizzy added.  
  
Picking up his labtop he headed for his room to plug Dizzy in for  
  
the night and go to bed, but half way up the stairs he missed  
  
a step and, ...  
  
'THUMP'  
  
'THUD'  
  
You get the idea.  
  
"AhhhhhHHHHH," Wailled Kenny as Dizzy's labtop hit him in  
  
the head.   
  
"Hey Chief I just told you to be more careful."  
  
"How was I susposed to see where I'm going when the lights  
  
go out?" (A/N:Bet you didn't see that coming either!!)   
  
"Two words for you Chief... Pay Attention."  
  
Moan  
  
'This is getting way to weird,' thought Kenny, heading up the stairs   
  
for a second time, but this time being super careful.  
  
As he entered his room the power came back on, but that is not always  
  
a good thing.  
  
"Hey the powers back on, now I can recharge you."  
  
Once 'safely' in his room Kenny plugged Dizzy in the wall,  
  
just as he did there was a power surge and boy did they   
  
have a 'shocking' expirience.  
  
"K-kenn-y," buzzed Dizzy, "U-un-p-plu-g m-m-e."  
  
Pulling the cord out of the wall Kenny fell backwards,  
  
hitting his head on his bed post, knocking him out.  
  
K.K: Hope things are better in the morning, but they won't  
  
be. I don't like to be mean to Kenny so thats the end   
  
of this chapter. 


	7. Hillary's Night

Hillary.  
  
"ARGGGHHH THAT TYSON," fummed Hillary as she  
  
ran home from the training center where the  
  
BladeBreakers train. The rain had just started and  
  
was quickly drenching her. "I have to get home,"  
  
whimmpered Hillary.  
  
Lightning flashed behind her as she ran in the back  
  
door of her place. "Eek, At least theres no--,"   
  
"BOOM"  
  
"Ulp, thunder," Hillary sighed.  
  
"Ohh I hate storms."  
  
Kicking off her shoes she missed the step into the  
  
living room and fell flat on her face.  
  
Hillary sat up and cried,"this isn't fair. I think I  
  
Sprained my ankel."   
  
Limping to her room Hillary didn't quite make it to sitting  
  
on her bed as her pillow slipped and she hit the floor.  
  
"Ok so..." she crawled across her bed room floor over to  
  
her dresser and tried to pull down her hair dryer but the   
  
whole dresser fell with it. "ACH"  
  
Pushing the dresser off her she grabbed her hair dryer and crawled  
  
into the bathroom. Pulling herself on the the edge of the   
  
bathtube she plugged in the hair dryer.   
  
...  
  
Nothing.  
  
The power went out.  
  
"All right as if tonight can't get any worse." Stated Hillary.  
  
(A/N: Did I just hear what I thought I just heard???   
  
Oh Hillary You so should not have said that, cause you   
  
know when someone says that things always get worse.   
  
Much worse.)  
  
Just as she said that the power came back on and because she was  
  
wet and was holding a hair dryer with a frayed wire(A/N:Did I forget to  
  
mention that before? Oh well.)  
  
Much to her attention for her this was a shocking discovery.  
  
"EIIIIIIEIII," Hillary screamed as she dropped the hair dryer. "Why is this  
  
happening?" she cried.   
  
(A/N:Because apparantly people don't like you!)  
  
Looking in the mirror Hillary sighed and thought it  
  
would be safer just to go to bed. So she hobbled out of the bathroom   
  
after grabbing her 'dry' pajama's, "Hey why are my PJ's wet, it just   
  
got worse," she sighed.  
  
Pushing her dresser back up she pulled out a dry T-shirt and put it  
  
on. Getting into bed she wished the same thing the others did   
  
as they drifted off to sleep, with the ecxeption of Kenny, I  
  
hope tomorrow is better.  
  
K.K: NO SUCH "LUCK", Tomorrow is when the fun begins. 


	8. Hillary's Day

Daytime for Hillary.  
  
When morning finnaly arived Hillary slept   
  
through her alarm, at around 10am she   
  
finally awoke.  
  
"Wh-WHat time is it?" she cried as she threw  
  
herself from her bed forgetting that she had  
  
hurt her ankel. "Owwie."  
  
Falling to the floor Hillary sighed she had   
  
hoped that this morning would be better than  
  
the previous night but from what was happaning  
  
this morning nothing had changed.  
  
Limping to her bathroom she had a quick shower  
  
in cold water, then brushed her hair and got dressed  
  
for the day. Just as she was putting on her shirt  
  
she heard a loud rip and turned around to see what had  
  
made the sound.   
  
She saw her cat. It was shredding up her favourite   
  
imported dress from Canada.(A/N:Bet you thought it was  
  
her shirt didn't you! I live in Canada so I just had to  
  
add that.)  
  
"Mewmew don't your ruining it," hollared Hillary as she   
  
threw a bar of soap at the cat. Mewmew looked up at   
  
Hillary and then continued to claw the dress after  
  
he pawed the bar of soap back at Hillary. "Meow," Mewmew  
  
purred as he finished with the now tattered dress and   
  
strutted off.  
  
"Why of everything I own did he have to scratch my   
  
dress?" sighed Hillary as she hobbled over to the remains  
  
of her once nice dress, picking it up she tossed it on  
  
the bed and fell to the floor to put her shoes on.  
  
Finishing tying her laces she crawled out of her room  
  
and down the hall. 'I think its alot safer if I stay  
  
close to the ground,' thought Hillary as she continued  
  
to crawl down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
"OW, what the?" scrieked Hillery as she pulled a thumb-tac  
  
out of the palm of her hand. A small trickle of blood slid  
  
down her hand. 'I need to clean this hall more often,' she  
  
though as she put the thumb-tac back in the floor.  
  
Once in the kitchen she pulled herself back up so she was  
  
standing. Slowly moving over to the fridge she pulled out  
  
the milk but just as she was about to put it on the counter  
  
the carton slipped and spilled everywhere. Hillary muttered  
  
a quick "Oh no," and reached for a cloth to clean up the mess,  
  
but knocked over a glass and it fell on the floor and shattered.  
  
"Argh."  
  
After cleaning up the mess Hillary desided to head out and see  
  
what the rest of the guys were up to. Just as she opened the door  
  
a large gust of wind blew it back in her face and she fell back  
  
on her butt. Moaning as she pulled herself up again for the   
  
umpteenth time in the past twelve(12) hours, "this is all not  
  
fair."  
  
When she finally got out of the house she headed for Tyson's  
  
grandfather's dojo, because thats where she thought everyone  
  
would meet before going off to train.  
  
K.K: Well thats the longest chapter by far but the rest  
  
of the day chapters will be pretty long as well.  
  
I would really appriciate some IDEA'S of what to do  
  
to the rest of the BladeBrakers so long as it doesn't  
  
involve them being poisoned, them loosing any limbs,   
  
or them dying.  
  
Much appriciated. Enjoy the story and Please REVIEW  
  
Anyone who gives Ideas will be credited fully in the chapter   
  
that I use it in. 


	9. Kenny's Day

Kenny's day.  
  
"Hey Chief." Urged Dizzy,"Hey Chief wake up."  
  
Kenny lay still unconcious where he was knocked  
  
out the previous night. Moaning alittle Kenny  
  
rolled over slightly. "CHIEF WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS   
  
ON FIRE!!!!!" Dizzy yelled as loud as the volume on  
  
the labtop would go.  
  
"WHA..--Fire???" Cried Kenny as he jumped up and ran   
  
around in circles. "Relax Chief, I just said that to  
  
wake you up, you knocked yourself last night and been  
  
out since." Explained Dizzy. "Wha?" Mumbled Kenny as   
  
pain throbbed in his skull. "You should grab a pain killer  
  
for that Chief." "Maybe you right."  
  
After his head-ache died down some Kenny changed his   
  
clothes and got ready for hopefully a better day  
  
(A/N:Ha ha ya right but I like Kenny so I won't go  
  
so hard on him).  
  
"Kenny are you awake, dear?" Kenny's mother called as she  
  
headed up stairs to see if her son had woken up yet.  
  
"Coming mom," said Kenny as he rushed out the door and flew down  
  
the stairs, knocking his mother over in the process. Tumbling down  
  
the stairs the mother and son 'bowling ball' rolled into the   
  
kitchen and knocked over Kenny's father who was carrying  
  
some of the days food orders. The tray went flying and food   
  
went everywhere.  
  
Once they came to a stop the trio stood to suvey the damage.  
  
"Kenny that was the last of the noodles." Sighed his father.  
  
"Now I need you to go to the store and pick up some more  
  
before we have a restraunt full of angry costumers."  
  
"K dad."   
  
Handing his son some money and a list of what he needed  
  
to buy, Kenny's father went back to restart the days   
  
orders.  
  
At the store Kenny searched for the items on the list to get   
  
for his parents, "Ok two(2) cups of flour, two(2) teaspoons  
  
of oil, half(1/2) a cup of... wait this isn't," just then  
  
he realized that his father had handed him a recipe instead   
  
of a shopping list. "Aww man now what do I do?" whined Kenny as he  
  
headed for the nearest pay phone to call his dad for a list  
  
of what he needed to buy.  
  
Putting in the coin to phone his dad he noticed that he was going to have to  
  
write down the list.   
  
After he got the information he needed he went out to finish   
  
his chore.  
  
"Waaa." Cried Kenny as he flew down the isle. "Hey kid next time  
  
read signs that worn you when the floor is wet."  
  
Moan  
  
Getting up Kenny quickly got what he came to get and paid for it.  
  
On his way home he was knocked over by a speeding dog on hot pursuit   
  
of a runaway cat. His shopping bag went flying and fell not to far from  
  
a sewer drain. "My luck must be changing, the noodles didn't go down  
  
the drain." Said Kenny. Not two(2) seconds later the cat knocked the   
  
bag of noodles down the drain.  
  
(A/N: Now who didn't see that coming?)  
  
"NOOOO."  
  
Trudging back to the store Kenny bought some more noodles but this  
  
time was determined to guard them with his life.  
  
Upon getting home noodles safe this time, Kenny handed them to his parents  
  
and headed upstairs to get Dizzy. (A/N: How many times in one fanfic do  
  
you think I can make Kenny fall down the stairs??? By the time this fic  
  
is completed Kenny is going to wish his parents bought only a one(1) story  
  
appartment!!!!) Making it up about three(3) stairs Kenny slipped and fell to  
  
the floor yet again.  
  
"Kenny honey you have to be more careful," his mother said as she helped her  
  
son off the floor. Heading up the stairs more carefully this time  
  
Kenny grabbed his labtop off the bed and SLOWLY made his way  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Hey mom I going to Tyson's." And with that headed out to somewhere  
  
hopefully more safe.  
  
K.K: The he spills all of the food his parents made for a customer when he bumps into his mom while coming  
  
down the stairs. But they run out of noodle for the ramen and he has to go get some more.  
  
While he is coming back with the noodles a dogs bumps into him while chasing a cat   
  
and the noodle go straight down the drain, bit is credited to Mrs-Kai-Hiwatari thank you so much for the Idea.  
  
It was fun working with it. Sorry I changed it alittle but I stuck to the main points. I think I might even use  
  
some of your other idea's for the rest of the BladeBreakers there really good to work with. But I will also use   
  
some of linxcat's idea's. As for the Tyson bit I know how to make that work with my own idea so just   
  
wait for the Tyson day chapter coming soon.  
  
Enjoy the story and I will update soon maybe even by tonight. YAY Remember to review. 


	10. Kai's Day

Kai's Day.  
  
A knock at the door. "Umm Mr. Hiwatari?? Sir its time  
  
to wake up." Chirped the maid as she did her morning   
  
routine of getting Kai up in the morning and running when  
  
he threw his alarm clock at her as if to say that 'hello  
  
alarm clock you don't have to wake me up.'  
  
When the clock smashed against the wall and smashed into  
  
hundreds of little pieces Kai sat up and looked at his   
  
floor. "Damn next time I'll hit her," he muttered under  
  
his breath. He hated that maid even though she was only   
  
doing her job she should realize that she can be easly   
  
replaced by an alarm clock if he ever got around to firing   
  
her.  
  
Taking another clock out of his drawer he decided that he might  
  
as well get up for the day. Getting dressed he noticed that  
  
his curtains were open an a small herd of fangirls were silenly  
  
stareing at him, "Damn," he cursed,"Get out of here don't any of  
  
you have a shred of decency?" he then threw his new alarm  
  
clock out the window at them in hopes of scaring them away.  
  
But instead he watched as they all jumped to the clock.  
  
"Its Mine," "No mine," "Gimme," they were all fighting  
  
just to get the artical that was throwen at them to keep  
  
as a suvonior(A/N:Sorry for my bad spelling no spellchecker)  
  
of their favourite anime guy.   
  
Closing the curtains he went back to his life. Getting  
  
dressed he continued on and started with his hair.   
  
"Too much gel hairbrush glued to skull," Kai pulled   
  
on his hairbrush with failed attemts to get it out."I give  
  
up." He said with a sigh and tried to cover it with the rest  
  
of his hair. It looked ok minus the fact he had a small bit of  
  
the hairbrushes handle poking out from his hair.  
  
Going to the kitchen for breakfast Kai tripped and fell forward  
  
at the feet of the maid who had woken him up. "Mr. Hiwatari  
  
are you ok?" she asked. Kai groaned in humilliation and  
  
pulled himself up. 'Atlease thoughs crazy fangirls didn't see that.'  
  
Kai thought.  
  
"Aww Kai fell down," "Is he ok,?" "He has to be Ok!" "He's getting  
  
up he's ok!" He heard, "Spoke too soon." Sweatdrop.  
  
Running down the hall to the kitchen Kai grabbed something to eat  
  
from the fridge and sat down to eat and hopefully forget about what  
  
had just happened.  
  
When he finished he threw his bowl and cup in the sink and left the   
  
kitchen.  
  
He had some time left till he had to leave for Tyson's place  
  
and practice beyblading. So he decided to just relax around  
  
his place untill he left.  
  
Heading back to his room he took the long way to avoid the   
  
crazy fangirls. Atleast last night the storm had kept them  
  
away so he could have a short while to himself.  
  
He jumped on his bed to relax and just as he did the bed   
  
came crashing down around him. Then he heard the tap tap at  
  
his window. "I'M NOT HERE GO AWAY..." He called out.  
  
"If your not there then who's speaking?" a fangirl yelled out.  
  
"BEEP THIS IS A RECORDING!!" (A/N: I know I know Kai was just  
  
a little OOC.) Kai added hopeing that they would just leave.  
  
'Time to leave,' thought Kai as he peered out the door.  
  
'They're gone, somethings not right.'  
  
Enjoying the sound of no crazed fangirls Kai walked off his property  
  
and down the street. After a few minutes a small gust of wind   
  
blew his lost scarf past him. "Hey thats my scarf." He said.  
  
Walking over to the scarf he was about to pick it when a truck drove  
  
over it. Then another gust of wind blew the scarf away just as   
  
Kai bent back over to pick it up. "Of all the rotten luck." A bird grabbed  
  
his scarf from the wind and began to fly off with it.  
  
Just then a fangirl late for being at Rei's (A/N: So thats where they  
  
all went!)ran by. Because Kai was kneeling over she didn't   
  
notice him and ran right past him. Then she saw the bird with  
  
the scarf...  
  
"That looks like Kai's scarf, IT IS," she SCREAMED as she saw Kai.  
  
"But I'm sooo late for the meeting at Rei's, maybe just the scarf."  
  
So she shot off after the bird who was now using Kai's scarf as a   
  
make shift nest. She ran up the tree and was now playing tug-a-war   
  
with the bird for the scarf.  
  
Kai blinked at the sight unfolding in front of him, "Crazy girl,...  
  
what did she mean 'meeting at Rei's house'?" 'I hope they don't   
  
stalk him like they do me.'  
  
When the fangirl ran off Kai went on his way to Tyson's.  
  
K.K: Thank you to Mrs-Kai-Hiwatari and to linxcat for the idea's.  
  
I combined both idea's to do this chapter. The fangirls was the best thing for bad luck for  
  
Kai that anyone could ever have come up with. Enjoy the story and remember to review.  
  
Ps if you want to be a fangirl give me your name and a short description and I'll add you. 


	11. Rei's Day

Rei's day.  
  
In the morning Rei awoke and looked out his  
  
window to see a nice day. "I guess the storms  
  
over." Sighing he looked over to where his computer  
  
now lay on the floor. "I guess its time to get up."  
  
Pulling himself out from under the covers Rei slowly  
  
stood up. Remembering that last night he had hurt his  
  
ankel he decided to take it slowly today.  
  
After survaying the damage of his computer he figured  
  
it wasn't as bad as he had origanly thought. So he  
  
put it back up on the desk and got ready for the day.  
  
"So later I'll meet the others." He said as he walked  
  
slowly over to his closet. Once ready for the day Rei grabbed  
  
his Drigger blade and limped down the hall for breakfast.  
  
When he was reaching for the cerel on the top shelf the  
  
box fell and planted its self in Rei's face, then he heard  
  
the fire alarm go off. "OH NO MY TOAST," cried Rei as  
  
he jumped for the toaster. Unplugging it his toast went  
  
flying in the air and landed only inches from him. Finally  
  
ready to sit down and eat his breakfast Rei picked up the news  
  
paper to read.   
  
"Done," he said as he limped over to the sink to do his   
  
dishes. Once done that Rei stumbled around the appartment  
  
and tidyed up alittle because he still had a while before  
  
he had to go.   
  
Rei looked out the window and sighed "Oh no not them  
  
again." Outside was the herd of fangirls that had   
  
recently disappiard from Kai's place. "WE LOVE REI"   
  
they chanted amoung other chants.   
  
"Hey Sakura your late where did you go?" asked Jesse  
  
to the new arrival wearing a familliar white scarf. "I had to   
  
take a call so I stopped for a minute to talk, but I'm happy I did,  
  
I'm normaily quiet, Shy and nice. I get really crazy when I see guys like Kai and this here  
  
is his scarf!!!" Sakura answered. "Kai's scarf no way how did you get that?" asked Jesse a  
  
blond haired blue eyed girl wearing a denim jacket and blue trousers .  
  
"I had to fight off a bird for it, so I guess that the wind blew it away from Kai. whats  
  
more did you notice that Kai still had his hair brush in his hair, it was so CUTE how he tried to  
  
hide it." And with that the girls went back to trying to get Rei's attention.   
  
"Why can't they just go and bother someone else?" mumbled Rei as he tried to hide   
  
around the corner of the living room. "Last time they were here they stole  
  
my shoes and bandana so what are here for now?" Rei slid down the wall and sat on the floor  
  
"Oww," he had sat on the broom, :how'd that get here?" he wondered. 'Still alittle  
  
bit before I have to go,' thought Rei as he looked out the window.  
  
"What is with that One minute they're here and the next they're   
  
gone? Its like they're on a schedule or something, a half hour   
  
here and a half hour there." Rei stated as he notice the herd of  
  
fangirls had left.  
  
"I guess nows a good time to go before the decide to come   
  
back."   
  
And with that Rei ran down the street to meet his friends.  
  
K.K: I know this chapter is alittle short but I'm tired,   
  
The fangirl Sakura is Shy-sweet-azn who asked to be part of the fic as  
  
did Lynxcat who is the fan girl Jesse .so I  
  
hope it was to your satisfaction and that you ejoyed the chapter.  
  
Remember to review and enjoy. 


	12. Max's Day

Max's day.  
  
Waking up Max realized that he was half up  
  
side down. "Wha???" then he remembered that  
  
he had fell asleep on his broken bed. "Well I   
  
hope today will be better than last night."  
  
Chirped Max as he got up for the day. Getting  
  
dress Max noticed that all his clothes were  
  
wet. "What? Why are...? Oh no my clothes from  
  
last night soaked everything."  
  
"I guess I should put everything in the dryer  
  
and hope that they're dry before I have to go.  
  
"How come it won't turn on?" Cried Max. "Hey Max  
  
the dryer broke down last night and I haven't been  
  
able to get it working yet." "NOO."  
  
Hanging up some of his clothes on his window sell  
  
hoping that they would be atleast a bit more dry   
  
by the time he left, Max saw a squirrl playing with  
  
what looked like a beyblade. "Hey you," he called out  
  
as he scared the squirrl and it dropped the beyblade.  
  
Running outside he picked it up. "Hey this is Dragoon."  
  
Max said, "I guess I'll give it back to Tyson when I  
  
go over later." Just as he was putting the slightly knawwed on   
  
beyblade in his pocket a squirrl attacked from the tree above.  
  
"Hey get off," squeaked Max as he ran around in circles trying to  
  
get the squirrl off his back. "What are you doing," cried Max  
  
as the attacking squirrl finally jumped off him and bounced off.  
  
"That was strange." Shaking his head Max sighed. "Kenny can probably   
  
fix it up with no trouble at all." Laughed Max as he headed back  
  
inside the house.  
  
"Hey Max breakfast is ready." His dad called out to him as  
  
Max walked in the house, still in his pajama's. "What   
  
were you doing outside Max?" "A squirrl had a   
  
beyblade so I chased off the squirrl and got it." Max answered.   
  
"Strange thing was it attacked me." "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Finishing his breakfast Max went up to his bedroom to see if his  
  
clothes were dry. 'Well atleast they're sort of dry.' He thought  
  
as he brough his clothes inside. Putting them on he cringed at  
  
the fact they were still a little damp. "They'll have to do."  
  
"Dad could you possibly fix my bed today?" asked Max as his father  
  
walked past his room. Peering in he replied, "how'd it break?"  
  
"I sat down on it last night." "I think you should slow down on  
  
the sweets Max." His dad chuckled. "DAD." "I'm just kidding Max,  
  
sure I'll fix your bed. Have fun." "Buy dad I'm going to be late  
  
if I don't head out now."  
  
Running out of the house and down the street Max didn't get  
  
very far before a dog who untill now was chasing a cat, had   
  
now put its attention on Max. (A/N:Well those two(2) seem   
  
familliar.) "Hey doggie I'm not a chew toy," cried Max as  
  
he ran down the street being chased by the dog now hot on his  
  
trail. "This is not my day, expessially with animals."  
  
After about five minutes the dog finally gave up and ran off   
  
after another cat. 'ooh boy' thought Max as he noticed he  
  
wasn't far from Tyson's. So he went on his was, just now  
  
slightly more exausted than before.  
  
K.K: So what do you think, only two(2) chapters left and then I'm  
  
done. Hope that people are enjoying the story. 


	13. Tyson's Day

Tyson's Day.  
  
Waking up with a bit of a head ache Tyson got out  
  
of bed and realized that he was a bit hungry.  
  
looking over to where he put his Dragoon he saw  
  
it wasn't there. Running around his room looking   
  
everywhere, he didn't see it. In the prosess he accidently  
  
spilled a bottle of pop on his computer with out realizing  
  
it and but would find out later.  
  
"Where's Dragoon?" Yelled Tyson as he tore  
  
his bedroom apart, searching for his lost   
  
beyblade. Just as he was about to leave his   
  
bedroom in search of Dragoon, Tyson saw a squirrl  
  
holding his beyblade.   
  
Running over to the window Tyson scared the squirrl  
  
and it jumped into a nearby tree and scammpered off.  
  
"NOOO," came a bloodcurduling scream from Tyson  
  
as he watched his presious blade running down the street  
  
and out of sight. "Now what do I do? Kenny is going to  
  
kill me." Whimpered Tyson. Sighing he sat down on his  
  
bed, "I might as well get dressed."   
  
Heading to the kitchen he decided to he would make scrambled  
  
eggs to eat. So when he had finally gotten everything  
  
ready he started. About three(3) minutes later Grams called  
  
out, "He dude, could you give me a hand with this for a   
  
minute?" "Sure grams," sighed Tyson as he ran out to help his  
  
grandfather.  
  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP'  
  
"Whats that sound?" Grams asked. "What? OH NO MY BREAKFAST!"  
  
Jumping off the roof Tyson ran in to the smoke filled kitchen.  
  
"My poor breakfast burnt down before it was even eaten."  
  
Groaned Tyson totally broken hearted that his breakfast had  
  
been cremated.   
  
'I think I'm begining to believe Hillary and what she said about  
  
getting bad luck from breaking her mirror.' Thought Tyson, 'what  
  
am I thinking this is just a coincidence. Anyway I need to get   
  
ready the others will be here shortly.'  
  
Heading back to his room Tyson saw his computer. "What happened  
  
to it?" The computer was sparking then POOF. "I think its dead."  
  
Tyson said poking it. "EIII my homework was on it. NOOOO, now I'll  
  
have to redo it." Crying Tyson fell over.   
  
---  
  
"I want each of you to write a nine thousand(9000)word essay for monday,"  
  
Tyson's teacher said to the class.  
  
Groan.  
  
---  
  
'Now I'm going to have to redo it.' He thought. 'This is just way too  
  
much I think I'm going crazy.'   
  
Next thing he thought of was to hide from the world, so he hid in his   
  
closet hopeing that anything else bad that could happen wouldn't find   
  
him.  
  
K.K:So I only have one chapter to go and this story is done,  
  
the last chapter will be long but thats just to wrap everything  
  
up. Just so people know that all the night chapters are all   
  
happening at once as are all the day chapters, the last one all   
  
everyone meets at Gram's Dojo and you'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"I think something is stareing at me." Whispered Tyson. 


	14. The end?

The wrap up.  
  
"Hey Kai, Hillary," Rei said as he met up with  
  
some of his friends. "Hillary are you ok?" asked  
  
Kenny as he caught up the the others. "I've been  
  
having a really stange morning and night." She   
  
answered. "You too Hillary?" Max said as he joined  
  
the group. "What do you to mean?" questioned Kai.  
  
"Lots of really weird stuff has happened in the past  
  
twelve(12) hours," Max cut in. "So everyone has had  
  
weird stuff that has been happening to them to? I thought  
  
it was just me!" Kenny replied.  
  
The friends discussed their odd occurances and were   
  
very perplexed and slightly disturbed. "This is all   
  
Tyson's fault, if he hadn't broke my mirror none of  
  
this would be happening." Stated Hillary.  
  
They all flashed back to the previous night.  
  
---  
  
TYSON MY MIRROR" Hillary screamed as Tyson dropped the mirror  
  
he was holding, smashing as it hit the floor, broken glass went  
  
flying everywhere. "Oww," Rei yelped. "Watch where you step," Max   
  
warned everyone. "Tyson you know that breaking a mirror is bad luck,"  
  
Hillary scolded, "Now who knows what you've done."  
  
---  
  
"Its not like he did it on purpose," Max said. "STILL."  
  
The group headed inside and on the way to Tyson's room said  
  
hi to Gramps.  
  
Entering Tyson's room they found that Tyson was no where to be  
  
found. "Where is he?" Hillary asked.  
  
"I think something is stareing at me." Whispered Tyson.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Rei asked his friends. "Hear what?" "I thought I heard Tyson  
  
speaking." "Looks like a tornado hit here." "He was probably just looking for his Dragoon."  
  
Laughed Max. "What do you mean?" "I fought off a squirrl and then found got his   
  
beyblade." Answered Max.  
  
Then out of the closet flew Tyson, "THERE'S SOMETHING STAREING AT ME."  
  
"Tyson, calm down." Rei called out as he tried to slow his frantic friend down. "Hu Rei?  
  
Where did you come from?" "Tyson we're here to train remember!" Kenny said. "I can't   
  
Chief, your not going to believe this but a squirrl stole Dragoon." "Its funny you know, after  
  
all we've been through in the past few years, and no one has been able to get their hands on your   
  
blade and then a squirrl runs off with it!" Max said. "You believe me Max?" "Yeah and here's  
  
your beyblade," answered Max as he tossed Tyson his blade, "But next time you can fight those   
  
stupid squirrls, they maybe small but they're mean." Everyone looked at Max like he was crazy.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
After a short while talking things out they all came to the conclusion  
  
that they were all cursed and that it was all Tyson's fault.   
  
Once done there discussion they headed to the back yard  
  
to start the days training.  
  
"So how long do you think this bad luck will last?" Rei asked. "Hopefully  
  
not very long." Kai said, 'I don't want to loose anymore of my scarfs.'  
  
Just as Kai finished his thought, a familliar set of voices  
  
started to chatter in the back ground. "Hey Kai, Rei. Do you  
  
know them?" Max asked as he pointed to a growing crowd of girls  
  
that was appearing around the Dojo.  
  
"Awww man." Kai and Rei moaned in unison.   
  
The fangirls had somehow tracked them down, but little did they  
  
know that it wasn't just the Rei and Kai fan club alone but  
  
the Max and Tyson fan clubs had joined them.  
  
Without warning the girls sprang, Glomping the BladeBreaker  
  
team and friends.  
  
After about ten(10) minutes of signing autographs and talking  
  
to their fan clubs the girls finally left so that the  
  
guys could get back to start their training. "That was weird."  
  
Kenny said as he tripped over a shoe someone had left behind.  
  
"Kenny you should watch where your going." "When is this bad luck  
  
going to stop?" Asked Hillary. Everyone stopped and looked at  
  
Tyson. "Hey where is Tyson?" Said Kai. "Over here!" Called out  
  
Tyson who was glueing pieces of Hillary's broken mirror back   
  
together. "Hopefully this will end the bad luck," sighed Tyson  
  
as he put the last piece of the mirror in place.   
  
In the distance the sound of thunder could be heard.  
  
K.K: So what do you think? Did you expect that ending.  
  
I guess the bad lucks not gone yet. I hope that people enjoyed it.  
  
And if you have any idea's for stories just email me! Should I write more? 


End file.
